fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo and DF202 vs. PM82 and AM28! Episode 10
It's now Saturday and Nintendocan and Darkusfan202 vs. PyrusMaster82 and AquosMaster28 are about to fight. Pyrusmaster82) Ability Activate! Inferno... ( Interruption ) ''' '''Nintendocan) Hold on! Pyrusmaster82) What! Nintendocan) Did anyone notice the opposites in Pyrusmaster82's name and Aquosmaster28's name? Poshi301) Yeah... Nintendocan) The opposite of pyrus ( fire ) is aquos ( water ). C22Helios) The opposite of PM ( Night and Afternoon ) is AM ( Morning ) Darkusfan202) The reverse of 82 is 28... Firestormblaze) So who's the night brawler and who's the morning brawler? Pyrusmaster82) I'm morning, he's night. Aquosmaster28) Red for morning, blue for night. Nintendocan) ABILITY ACTIVATE! BURNING FLARE! ( Burnfire Roxanoid fires a flare of burning intensity ) Pyrusmaster82) Wow wow wow! That's just cheap! Ability Activate! Infernoid Flames! ( Inferno Dragonoid releases an inferno whirlpool of flames ) ( Infernoid Flames protects Inferno Dragonoid from Burning Flare, but the battlefield starts to heat up ) Shadow Meteonoid) HOT! THE FIELD IS HOT! Tsunami) HOT? I'M NOT HOT! Shadow Meteonoid) O_O Tsunami) Oh... You meant the field... Shadow Meteonoid) Yeah! Darkusfan202) Ability Activate! Shadow Fackle! :3 ( Shadow Meteonoid creates chains that hold an opponent still, out of dark energy ) Tsunami) What's this? Shadow Meteonoid) The shadowy chains of the reaper! Aquosmaster28) Ability Activate! Wave Power! ( A huge wave appears out of no where, flooding is caused ) ( Water covers the battlefield and Tsunami gets free from Shadow Fackle ) Shadow Meteonoid) Where'd he go! COME ON OUT CHICKEN! Tsunami) I'm everywhere! ( Tsunami appears in four locations at the same time ) Firestormblaze) I CAN'T STAND THIS HORRIBLE CRAP! ABILITY ACTIVATE! FLARE GUN DESTROYER! ( Flare uses a huge gun to attack his opponent ) BOOM! ( The bakugans turn to ball form ) Nintendocan) WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Firestormblaze) I SHOULD BE THE LEADER PEROID! Pyrusmaster82) It wasn't for leader! -_-''' '''Firestormblaze) IT WAS FOR IMPACT! Nintendocan) Anyways... Firestormblaze) WHAT? ( Flare turns to ball form and Firestormblaze falls to the muddy ground ) Burnfire Roxanoid) ROCKS-A-NOID HAS GOT PAY BACK! Nintendocan) Thanks Roxanoid! Firestormblaze) WHY YOU! Burnfire Roxanoid) Why me what? YOU WANT TO BE TURNED INTO A HUGE FLAME OF DEATH? Firestormblaze) NEVER! Burnfire Roxanoid) THEN LEAVE! NOW QUIT THE TEAM! Firestormblaze) NEVER! Nintendocan) THEN I PUT MY LEADERSHIP ON THE LINE OVER YOUR JOB IN THE GROUP! Firestormblaze) YES! ( Meanwhile, at Wolfgang's room ) Wolfgang) O_O REALLY? Samantha) Really... Wolfgang) You can leave my room at any time... I get the point, that your sorry and I forgave you... Samantha) Good... Wolfgang) Yeah... ( Samantha leaves Wolfgang's room ) ( 30 minutes later ) KNOCK KNOCK! Wolfgang) Come in... ( Samantha walks in with breakfast for Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang, in head, REALLY! She can't get over it... At least I got Sunday after this =/ ) The Hidden Enforcer! Episode 11 Grade of Ep.10? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:AquosMaster28 Category:Poshi301 Category:C22Helios Category:Firestormblaze Category:Burnfire Roxanoid Category:Inferno Dragonoid Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Tsunami Category:Flare Category:Wolfgang